


Save a Dance for Me

by FullmetalDevil



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Benny gets to learn more about his parents pasts, Brief mention of period typical homophobia, I love him, Song Reference, Taylor is too energetic, hollywood style costume party, lots of past references, many tender moments, tom x allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDevil/pseuds/FullmetalDevil
Summary: Allison has to attend a party for her agency and brings Benny along. The little toon get's to experience a costume party surrounded by actors and actresses as they all celebrate the success of the agency and their films. He gets to meet Allison's dresser Taylor as the man sheds a little light on a secret that Allison had been withholding from the toon, a little note about her past and a little note about the present. Little does Benny know that the things he does are mending a hole that had been formed long before he was even born.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Save a Dance for Me

**Author's Note:**

> OK I kid you not this short had been rewritten more times then I ever care to count. I've rewritten the entire thing 3 times and some portions to a point of it getting on my nerves. By far this was the most difficult short I've ever written as I was rather delicate on some subjects. There is a brief mention of homophobia as well as period typical sexism that was common place in both the 30's and the 60's. While both views are the products of their time they are by no sense of the word acceptable.
> 
> More is explained at the end notes.
> 
> Nevertheless I hope you enjoy the short as this one took me nearly a year to complete. Before anyone asks, yes there is a reference to the song 'Save the Last Dance for Me' by the Drifters. If anyone is curious enough to look up the song, that's how I picture Ragdoll's singing voice.

The air of confusion was thick in the Connor residence as Benny watched Allison pace to and fro within her room with various articles of clothing. The woman would hold the outfit in front of herself while looking at a full body mirror before scoffing and tossing it aside before grabbing another one. Benny all the while patiently watched his mother figure pillage her closet and had several outfits laid out across her bed. The toon had wondered how he got to this point, but remembered that he was the only one home since Tom was gonna be out for the weekend and Allison needed to attend a party later in the evening. His mother often asked him for his opinion on some of the outfits chosen and the ones he liked she set aside. After several minutes which to Benny felt like an eternity, Allison had finally emptied her closet and started fingering through the outfits that had gotten a nod of approval.

"So what is the purpose of this party again?" Benny asked while examining the invitation that sat on the nightstand.

"The agency is celebrating its anniversary and success of several films that sold big in the box office. The owner wanted to spice things up by making it a costume ball where everyone wears a mask and an evening outfit or a costume." Allison spoke while holding up a simple white dress while looking at it in the mirror.

"So I guess I'll be home alone tonight." Benny muttered while Allison turned to face him with her choice and he gave her two thumbs up.

"Nope" the woman smiled mischievously at him.

"Huh?" Benny tilted his head in confusion, he didn't expect her to actually hear him.

"You're coming with me." Allison smiled while putting her clothes back in the closet except for her desired dress.

"B-But I" Benny stammered at the thought. He had never gone with Allison to such an event before. What would he be doing? Where would they be going? So many questions ran through his mind. His train of thought derailed when a warm hand was placed on his head causing him to look up into Allison's confident eyes.

"You'll be fine. I already spoke to the owner and he said I could bring you since I didn't want to leave you home alone." Allison bent down and wrapped a scarf around Benny's nonexistent neck. "Plus it's a costume party, we can easily hide your lack of a neck and no one will be the wiser." Benny gave her a small smile as she stood back up to look her dress over. "Plus if you're that nervous about it you can come in your Ragdoll form as my date for the evening."

Benny watched her fiddle with the dress a few times setting it down before picking up a solid white headband "So what's your theme for your costume?" His voice trailed as he ran his fingers over the fabric of her dress.

"I was thinking angelic for grins, plus it's easy." Allison spoke while fiddling with the headband. "Though I'm gonna ask the grandma's to help me adjust the dress and to help make the head piece." As soon as her words left her mouth a small hand was grasping her pant leg. She looked down to see Benny looking up at her with shimmering eyes.

"I can do it, please? I'm right here and can do it now because you don't have much time until the party tonight." Benny pleaded with her. He really wanted to make the adjustments himself. He knew how he wanted her to look tonight since her theme was Angelic.

Allison chuckled "Fine. I leave the dress and mask to you. While you do that I got some small errands to run in the meantime. Ok?"

"Umm first, may I take some measurements just to be sure?" Benny mumbled while fidgeting with his bowtie.

A chuckle escaped Allison. "Fine."

Benny set the dress down and reached into his hammerspace and pulled out a small notepad, a tape measure and a pencil. Allison stood still and raised her arms as Benny extended his arms measuring her arm length and shoulders before retracting them and quickly jotted down the mental notes before measuring her waist and leg length. Once he finished writing all the information needed, he grabbed her dress and hurried to his room with it.

Allison had to admit to her own curiosity as to what the little demon had planned, but she wasn't about to ruin his fun by watching. She could only hope that he would be finished in time, but then again toon logic allowed certain things to be finished in record time. Deciding to leave Benny to his own devices, she gathered up her car keys and shouted to the toon that she was leaving and headed out the door.

\------------------

The sun began to set when Allison's car rumbled to a stop in the driveway. She had picked up a few groceries since she wasn’t sure how much food was going to be offered at the party and wanted to make sure to have some extra food at home for Benny. She found the house to be very quiet and didn't hear anything, not even the sound of Benny's sewing machine or the toon in question.

"Benny?" Alison hollered, but was met with silence. Lifting a brow she set the bags of groceries in the kitchen and left to seek out her little conspiring devil.

She tiptoed down the hall stopping off at his room and carefully opened the door. His room was covered in bits of white fabric and thread with a good quantity of the material by the sewing machine. Allison could only look around his room in shock and a mix of worry as to what exactly the toon had done to her dress. Yet despite the carnage there was no dress or toon.

She closed the door and decided to check the only other area the demon was known to frequent and that was her and Thomas's bedroom. A few paces up the hall and with a hand on the doorknob, Allison slowly opened the door to her room. Sure enough Benny was curled up on the bed sound asleep earning a small smile from Allison before her face swiftly morphed into shock and awe at her dress that hung on the open closet doorway.

She had handed Benny a simple solid white dress with a small v neck and straps, what hung on her doorway was completely different. The front of the dress was the same simple white fabric but more layers of sheer fabric had been added underneath to fan the dress out as several cuts and additional strips of fabric had been added to accommodate. To hide the seams a layer of lace studded with small gems had been added from the waist down to look like feathers as they gently wrapped around the dress. The chest had been added to with more of the feather pattern lace giving the dress sleeves and a small collar while the original v-neck barely shown beneath. Gems had been sewn in on all the lace giving it a small sparkle, but not over done. The outfit looked like angels wings wrapped around it's body in comfort and warmth.

Allison could only gawk at the dress before her. It was a simple design but held so much meaning as she remembered many times that Benny called her 'an angel'. Her period of admiration was cut when she heard stirring from the bed. She didn't even give the toon a chance to wake fully as she leapt onto the bed briefly bouncing him into the air before pulling him into a bone crushing hug. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

Benny squeaked in shock, but once he woke up a bit more he realized what was going on, he happily leaned into her hug "You're welcome, I hope you like it."

"Like it? I love it!" Allison sat up hugging Benny tightly. "I can't wait to wear it later. Do you have an outfit as well?"

Benny nodded in her grip "Yep I made myself a small outfit." he happily chirped.

Allison carried him into the kitchen to get him something to eat since it would be a little while yet before the party. The pair put the groceries away before Allison made a light dinner for the both of them. Benny was left to his own devices while Allison prepared herself for the evening event. He made it a point to stay out of her way as she bathed and got dressed. The only time he was summoned was when she needed a little help with the zipper on her dress for which he gladly helped. He couldn't help but stare at her in the dress he redesigned. It really suited her and made her look like an angel. Allison had to shoo him off to his own room to get dressed while she applied her make-up and finishing touches. 

Benny finally entered the living room wearing a small black suit with a dark purple vest and a dark green scarf hung over his shoulders. The scarf had been pulled up enough to hide his floating head and he was thankful his normal bowtie hid the gap from the front. For grins he wore a small top hat wrapped with a purple trim and wore a monocle despite not having a nose. Allison had to stifle her laughter at her 'small gentledemon' and ushered Benny to the car to head to the party with the toon excited and a touch nervous.

The drive to the theater and ballroom took only half an hour leaving Benny to glance nervously out the window at the busy streets. He had never seen so many tall buildings and people before as he was in a part of town he didn't recognize. He ducked down when Allison pulled up before a tall building with an elaborate front door surrounded by many men and women dressed in their best attire or costume. A young man approached the door opening it up for Allison allowing her to step out and for which he held out his hand and she promptly handed the man her car keys. Benny was about to protest the gentleman taking her stuff when his door opened and the young man kindly asked for him to step out as well.

"Here's a tip young man." Allison held out a few bucks to the gent whom gladly accepted it tipping his hat in thanks before stepping into the car and drove away leaving Allison waving at him with Benny quietly fuming at her side.

Benny frowned and pointed at the fading car. "How are we supposed to get home now?" He didn't get it. Why did that guy take their car and Allison didn't put up a fuss? She even handed him the keys!

His fuming was met with a gentle pat on the head and a small scratch on the side of his horn. "Silly he is a valet driver." Allison chuckled while looking at Benny's perplexed face. "His job is to park the car for guests and to retrieve it when they are ready to head home. All he did was park the car for me so I wouldn't have to walk."

Benny nodded in understanding. He couldn't picture Allison having to walk from wherever the car was to the venue. His thoughts were interrupted by another pat ushering him to follow her to the towering door and the gentleman guarding the door was a living mountain. The toon gawked at seeing a human so large, the man looked like he could rival him in Ragdoll form.

"2 under the name of Allison Connor" Allison spoke to the gentleman while Benny stared at him from behind her dress.

"Good evening Mrs. Connor and ... " the man leaned down to look at Benny prompting the toon to hide behind her.

"Benny." Allison lightly chuckled at her shy toon with her voice drawing the guards attention away from Benny and to herself.

"Noted. Please enjoy yourselves for the remainder of the evening." The man bowed before opening the door letting them in.

Just as Allison reached the threshold she pulled out her halo headband from her purse slipping it on and walked inside. Benny got the hint from watching her and put his little hat on and followed her inside.

The hall was alive with jazzy music bouncing in the air by a swinging band as guests were filing in. The massive hall had a center stage with a banner hung for the celebration while tables and chairs were encasing the room allowing for a dance floor in it's center. Allison walked up to a reception desk checking in her bag while she ushered Benny to the tables to find their seats. To his surprise all the tables had names on little paper cards and after a few minutes of searching they found theirs towards the edge of the tables facing the dancing ring. Allison sat down and encouraged him to do the same since the party would begin shortly.

Within several minutes more guests filed in taking their seats and Benny felt uneasy at all the people bustling to and fro, but once he saw their costumes and masks he felt relieved. For once he wouldn’t stand out so much as some of the guests had very flamboyant costumes, he dared say he looked normal in comparison to them. Just as he relaxed into his chair waiting for some of the festivities to begin, a younger man sporting a brilliant red suit with 2 small horns on his head and a red half mask briskly walked up to their table with an ear to ear grin.

"AAliiiiisssooooooon! Daaaaaarliiiing" The young man sang as he eagerly walked up to her gingerly taking her by the hand to pull her into a big hug earning a chuckle from her. "Let me get a look at you!" 

The man cooed while he had her spin in place while he looked over her head to toe. He happily ran his hands over portions of her outfit examining it all the while under the watchful eye of a small pouting demon. Benny had no clue who this guy was that was eagerly placing his hands on his mother's clothes while she didn't even so much as bat an eye nor say something. She was even encouraging him! Benny scowled while giving the man his best evil eye he could muster. The gentleman briefly glanced at Benny before doing a double take, a huge grin exploded on his face and he promptly ditched Allison to scoop Benny into a bone crushing hug while happily rocking back and forth swinging the stunned toon in his arms.

"Oh this must be the sweet baby boy I've heard so much about!" He held Benny up to his face so where they can see eye to eye. "He's so cute! How come you never had me meet him sooner darling?" The man chirped while gently pinching Benny's cheeks before placing him back into his seat before facing Allison.

Allison laughed while watching Benny look like a startled cat with his little claws clinging to the table while the toon scooted as far away from the man as he could. She put on a warm smile. "Good evening Taylor. He's a homebody and doesn't get out much. If you can believe it, he's the one that made my dress." She gently lifted up portions allowing for a more thorough examination for which the gentleman obliged.

"I simply love it." Taylor cooed before looked at Benny who scooted away from him once more. The toon didn't get far before he found himself in yet another bone crushing hug with this one earning a small distressed squeak from him. "Oh you have such a talent. I can't wait till you get older because I would soooo take you under my wing in a heartbeat. Better yet" Taylor held up Benny face to face with him. "If your mother allows it, you can come with her to my trailer for when we are doing a movie shoot in the local area. I can show you my costume and clothing line up." He flashed a huge eager grin at the squirming demon.

Benny made a squeaky toy whine before Allison decided to peel Taylor off him. She chuckled as she felt Benny's claws retract as he immediately clung to her. "Well that will be his decision once he's more comfortable going out and the trips are short. Sadly I can't take him over seas." She spoke as she set Benny back into his seat at the table before gesturing to Taylors seat for which Benny flinched away from the man. He couldn't believe he was sharing a table with this guy and stayed as far away from him as possible.

"I see." Taylor scooted himself to the table to face her properly. "Well unless they have you do a film shoot overseas we won't have to worry about that for a time. Thankfully the boss is understanding of your situation and keeps you state side and mostly local, which is perfect for me." 

"I have to agree with you there." Allison softly ran her hands against the side of Benny's horn for which he leaned into. "My obligation is to my family, especially this little one."

"Which is being far more responsible than most. Take gorilla over there." Taylor gestured over his shoulder at a table across the dance hall at a man who was twice the size of everyone at his table. The man wore a werewolf costume and was loudly boasting about his accomplishments while he had a woman in each arm along with a glass in each hand of presumably alcohol with the ladies looking to be anywhere but in his company.

Taylor looked away in disgust "That brute has been making a fool of himself since the movie he starred in hit it big. He thinks that just because he's had a good shot that he can just waltz around and do whatever he wants. Why the other day he came to my trailer and made a horrible mess because he could." the tailor huffed at the memory.

The mans comment earned a frown from Allison. "You know how he feels about you. He doesn't like people who are different and go against his self perceived order of things. He doesn't like anyone whom is homosexual or strong women that can rival a man. It's a very wrong and backwards way of thinking in my opinion. A person should be looked at and appreciated for who they are and nothing else."

"I know." Taylor let out a sigh shrugging. "But at least the boss likes what I do, plus I have wonderful clients like you to talk to. Though I bet that comment about a woman who can rival a man is referring to your husband. If I recall you said something about a little comment he once said that ha-" Taylor soon found Allison's hand over his mouth.

"Nooooo don't say it." Her cheeks were dusted with pink while glancing at Benny. The toon was like a little parrot and would repeat things he heard. Last thing she wanted was him hearing something she didn't want repeated, especially to her husband.

Benny tilted his head while watching his mother suddenly get flustered. He had never seen her embarrassed before as suddenly the conversation drew his undivided attention. "What's going on?"

Taylor quickly pried Allison's hands off his mouth. "Oh nothing much pumpkin, just a little light teasing as to how this little lady fell in love with her husband." the man shot her a sly grin.

Benny immediately looked at Allison who looked like she was about to throttle Taylor to shut him up. "How did you meet?" He innocently asked her making her eyes grow wide.

"Oh l-look. The party is about to start" Allison immediately turned her attention to the front of the hall where a short stocky older gentleman dressed as a wizard had lightly tapped on a podium to gain his guests attention.

Benny felt a light tap on his shoulder to turn and look at Taylor "I'll tell you later." the man whispered for which Allison glared at him.

Benny had to admit to his own curiosity as to how Allison and Tom met each other, let alone got married. The couple were polar opposites personality wise along with social status and jobs. Everytime he asked he never got an answer, even with Tom bluntly telling him that it was for him to know and for Benny to guess on. The toon eagerly nodded before joining his mother in paying attention to the speaker.

The host addressed the crowd thanking everyone for attending as well as their hard work and dedication to the agency. He gave a short speech listing off the highlights of the company's history showcasing its successes and the people who have made it big. Benny sat quietly as listened to the mans words slightly scowling since some of his commentary reminded him a little too much like Joey Drew. He didn't realize he was growling softly until Allison rested a hand on his head and lightly scratched the base of his horn earning a pleased hum and smile from him. She continued to do so until the host’s speech was over.

A small stomach growl alerted Allison to the fact that Benny was getting hungry as since the host’s speech was over he had turned to look at her and quietly asked if there was anything to eat. Taylor chuckled at the toons request as he himself unfurled a napkin and tucked it into his collar. Allison was about to give her answer when a dozen waiters and waitresses filed out of the back of the hall and filtered throughout the hall with dozens and dozens of rolling carts stacked high with many types of food. Naturally the carts had Benny's undivided attention earning a few snickers from Allison.

Each cart was brought to the table and the waiters and waitresses passed out the food. Benny's eyes were practically sparkling as his plate was set down in front of him with him thanking the waiter. He soon found Allison grasping on to his napkin and tucking it into his collar which he noted her struggling with getting the napkin to stay put as for his lack of a neck. Taylor chuckled at the actresses struggles and suggested using a bobby pin to ‘make up for what is missing’. She agreed with the man’s comment and pulled out a spare bobby pin from her hair and gently pinned the napkin to Benny's scarf allowing it to drape over his outfit. A questioning look was given by the toon for the motion for which Taylor commented on how its to keep your clothes clean of any potential spills. Once Allison was done Benny turned his attention back to the plate before him. He had never seen some of the items before but decided not to question the meal and dug in. Allison nearly choked on her drink laughing at watching Benny's pie cut eyes grow wide like dinner plates before eating with renewed vigor, the toon clearly enjoying the food.

While Benny was eating Allison took a moment to glance about the room at the other guests trying to pick out anyone she'd recognize as she shared a table with only Benny and Taylor. Meanwhile Taylor clearly looked like he was more interested in trying to strike up light conversation with Benny, though the toon showed more interest in eating rather then listening to the man. Taylor didn't seem seem bothered, or was completely oblivious to the toon ignoring him for food, and the man kept eagerly chatting away regardless. Allison's eyes landed on another woman with dark hair sporting a slimming black dress studded with small gems around it's collar and a low cut V neck and their eyes locked. It was susie Campbell! The actress looked at Allison in shock before excusing herself from her table picking up her plate and steadily made her way to Allison's table.

"Never thought I'd see you here angel." Susie chuckled as she set her plate down and slid out her chair to sit down. She gave a small hello to Taylor before she looked at Benny who had a small steadily growing pile of plates. "I see you couldn't leave the ‘kid’ home tonight. Where's Thomas? He couldn't watch him for you?"

Allison returned the chuckle with her own. "I didn't think I'd see you either considering the crowd, and no, Tom is out of town for a job and the owner didn't mind me bringing a 'child'." 

"I had to come when I found out you were coming. I needed someone decent to talk to as everyone else here is only thinking about what they can gain from making a public appearance." Susie laughed with Allison joining her.

"I know what you mean. The only way to get work is to go out and seek it. I got lucky when I found this agency as they let me keep to the local area." Allison leaned back in her chair. "I have my family to care for.

Taylor perked up "And isn't he a cutie Susie?" he gestured to Benny who scooted away from him with his plate before continuing eating. "Angel here told me about her baby, but she never once let me see him nor did she tell me how cute he is. I just wanna pinch his little cheeks" the man swayed in his seat gushing over the toon.

Susie burst into raucous laughter over Taylor swooning over the demon who was nearly buried in Allison's side trying to eat as well as to stay out of Taylors grasping fingers. "Oh, he's a cutie pie all right, till he gets mad." The actress joked. "Then you have a demon on your hands."

"Most people are darling" Taylor lifted up his fork pointing at Allison. "Take Angel here, get her in a tight spot and she can hurt you. She doesn't need much in terms of a stunt double as she's walloped some of the stuntmen on set by accident."

Susie laughed at the mans comment. “I know. I’ve heard stories of the ‘angel that can dish it out’. I feel sorry for some of her fellow actors during a fight scene.” Susie lightly elbowed Allison.

Allison sputtered at the implications “Oh come on. You know the whole point is to make it look real after all I had t-!” Allison stopped when Taylor quickly hovered his hand over her mouth while holding a stern expression.

“Sorry for the hand Darling, that part best be left for private conversation.” Taylor looked at Susie, he was somewhat aware of Allison’s time in her former job and while he heard snippets of it, it wasn’t something he felt should be discussed out in the open. Last thing he wanted was for Allison to catch some major scrutiny over her past.

Susie frowned and gestured towards Allison keeping her voice low. “If you’re talking about the studio, I was there with her.” the actresses comment made Taylor's eyes go wide. “I saw my fair share of hell and did some things I deeply regret, but if it wasn’t for angel here, I wouldn’t be here.”

A look of sorrow and understanding crossed Taylors face. He had heard tales of the studio from Allison as he worked on her clothes or hair when she was working on a set. Sometimes she visited him simply to talk about some of her innermost problems as he never once repeated them and kept everything she ever said strictly confidential. She used him as a sounding board and occasionally asked for his opinion on some subjects. She had alluded to other survivors other than her husband, but he never expected to run into one, let alone another one to be an actress like her.

“I see. Well should you ever need to talk, my door is always open. I never judge nor repeat what is said.” The man smiled at the other actress earning a similar look and a small ‘thank you’ in turn.

Deciding to change the subject and to lighten the mood, Susie eagerly turned towards Allison. “So tell me, where'd you get the dress.? I got mine from 'O'Sheehan." the actress took a moment to lean back in her chair allowing Allison to view her outfit. 

Susie was always more flamboyant then her if her low cut V neck was anything to go by, other then the low neck line the rest of her outfit was very flashy. The outfit started as a very deep purple that bled to black and gems studded the entire bottom of the dress and parts of the sleeves resembling stars in the night sky. Allison smiled earning a raised brow from her fellow actress. 

"What's with the look?" The woman confused by other actresses amused expression.

Allison reached over and rested her hand on Bendy's head patting the toons hat while she looked at Susie proudly. "I got my dress from Benny". The toon looked up from his meal looking at his mom wondering why she was patting his head. "He took this dress and altered it to fit the nights event. He's quite a little tailor." Taylor eagerly nodded his head to confirm the actresses statement.

Susie took a moment to look over Allison's dress while the woman swelled with pride. She asked Allison if she may get a closer look for which the woman happily obliged. Susie carefully ran her fingers over the gem studded lace and the fabric that made up the additions. A smile crept on her face while Benny nervously watched the woman gave his work a critical eye.

"I'm a bit jealous." words finally left Susie's mouth and leaned back in her chair. "It's very well made and most likely done far cheaper then my dress." Susie leaned over facing Benny causing the toon to edge back in his seat from her smile. "I'll have to ask to have you make me a dress someday since you're so good at it. I'll even offer to pay you handsomely for your time."

Benny fidgeted in his seat "I-I guess so, I just have to know a bit in advance and what the event is and t-to have the m-measurements." The toon mumbled while pink dusted his cheeks.

Susie burst into raucous laughter after she feebly tried to hold her breath at the toon's response. "God he is so like his father, gets all embarrassed at the sight of a disrobed woman." She leaned over and lightly flicked Benny on his non-existent nose startling him out of his stupor "Don't worry I'll have a simple outfit on so you can measure over it. It doesn’t have to be completely form fitting."

Benny lightly rubbed the area where she flicked him and sheepishly nodded. Taylor laughed at the toons expense and eagerly set about trying to persuade Allison to let the toon study under him since he had such potential. A rolling sound caught the group’s attention turning towards the waiters and waitresses filling around gathering up the remainder of the food and the dishes. The look on the woman's face when she came to their table and saw the stack of plates next to Benny made him blush in embarrassment. He couldn't help it that he needed to eat a lot. While the plates were being gathered the band kicked up it's tempo encouraging guests to hit the dance floor.

Taylor adjusted his outfit and asked if Susie was willing to dance with him since he knew full well that Allison would be unwilling to hit the dance floor as she’s gained a reputation for being a wallflower in most of the dancing events. Susie accepted the mans offer and the pair hit the dance floor strutting their stuff to the best of their abilities. While Taylor was a tailor, he fancied himself a superb dancer on the side as it was very common to sit in rehearsals as the actors wore the costumes he designed so he picked up a thing or two. Susie wasn’t about to lose out to the man as she put her best foot forward and they both went to town.

Benny meanwhile watched in awe, he has heard about balls and seen a few examples in movies but never in real life. The people circled and swayed about the floor just barely missing the other as if everything had been coordinated beforehand. Benny sat and watched the group mesmerized by the performance before he realized he was thirsty and there was a concession stand that was offering drinks. He looked back at Allison who clearly wasn’t going anywhere and lightly tapped her arm.

“Allison?” gaining his mother’s attention. “Can I go get a drink?” he pointed at the stand.

His mother looked at the stand before nodding telling him to be careful and the toon excused himself from the table picking up an empty glass and carefully weaved around the tables and guests until he made it to the table, all under Allison’s watchful eye. The guests chuckled at the ‘little boy’ weaving through the area as most gingerly stepped aside for the small toon.

Allison had to admit she didn’t like sending Benny out to do things on his own, but she knew she couldn’t coddle him forever. While he is a childish toon, he is just over 30 years old and does have a mature side, albeit a shy one. He’s only serious or mature if he has to be which was perfectly fine with her. She liked having her little sweet baby boy.

While Allison was watching Benny, another guest chugged down the last of his liquid courage and promptly removed himself from his table. The man walked right through the dance floor with little regard to the dancers whom scrambled in their performance to not hit the clearly drunk and determined man. He promptly waltzed up to Allison demanding for her to dance with him earning a swift decline. 

Benny was happily at the concession table before he heard his mother telling that larger man that Taylor had pointed out earlier to go away and that she had no desire to dance with him nor date him. The drunk wolfman clearly wasn’t taking no for an answer as he was repeatedly making advancements towards her earning a small growl from Benny. He wasn’t even being subtle about his advancements as he repeatedly tried to get close to her for which she turned away. The final straw was when the man even had the audacity to place his hand on Allison grabbing her arm which earned him a slap to the face a harsh scolding.

A low guttural growl escaped the toon as he hastily retreated for the men's restroom abandoning his drink at the concession stand. He was thankful the stalls were empty and occupied the largest one he could find before quickly stripped himself of his outfit. He opened up his hammerspace and pulled out a second suit he had prepared just in case he got too nervous at the party. He dug inside his hammerspace again pulling out a much larger tophat decorated with a large button surrounded by mock sewing needles and donned a purple veil to hide his face. He set his previous outfit inside his hammerspace before transforming into his Ragdoll form.

He was very thankful he knew his own measurements and made sure to keep his treads as tight as possible to pass off as a very tall human man. He quickly got himself dressed in the new suit and lightly scowled at the size of his horns and hands, but remembered it's a costume party, he shouldn't stand out too much. Once he was fully clothed again, he donned the top hat pulling the veil over his face before stepping out of the bathroom and marched back towards his agitated mother.

“For the last time, I’m not interested, I already have a date so go away!” Allison angrily spat at the man with Taylor and Susie swiftly joining her at her side backing the woman up.

“Yeah well if you have a date, then where is he? Show him to me so I can show you I’m the better man. I’ll beat any guy that thinks that they are worthy of you.” The drunk growled.

**"I'm SorRy I’m LaTe, I gOt a LiTtLe HelD uP.** " A garbled voice spoke from behind the man.

Allison and the actor turned to see a gentleman who was just a bit over 7 feet sporting a black suit with a purple vest a high white collar and a dark green scarf wrapped around his shoulders. His face was hidden behind a dark purple veil that hung from under a large top hat delicately balanced between two horn like protrusions. Allison instantly recognized the unknown individual as Benny in his Ragdoll form with a look of relief dancing across her face.

Ragdoll’s appearance and sheer size made the man flinch away before he growled at the demon. “Oi, who the hell are you?” the man pointed to Ragdoll jabbing his finger a few times into the demon’s chest earning a raised brow.

" **I’m HeR dAtE fOr ThE eVeNiNg AnD I’d ApPrEcIaTe It If YoU’d LeAvE hEr AlOnE aNd To Go SeEk OuT aNoThEr WhOm WoUlD AcCePt YoUr UnDeSiReAbLe CoMpAnY.** " Ragdoll gestured for the man to walk away.

"I’m gonna make you undesirable in a minute!" Much to Benny's amusement the man punched him with all his might in the stomach. While in the past he would have bitten the offending limb off, the look on the man's face when he didn't even twitch from the hit was priceless. The man froze up in fear at the demon’s lack of a response to the impact as Ragdoll let out a disappointed sigh, Bendy hits harder then this lightweight.

Ragdoll looked disapprovingly at the man " **MuSt We AlL ReSoRt To ViOlEnCe?** " Before the actor had a chance to react Ragdoll lightly punched him in the stomach knocking all the air out the man's lungs dropping him to the floor like someone cut his strings. The stitched demon picked him up and set him at an empty table flagging the security who took their sweet time getting to the scene. Ragdoll rolled his singular eye and pointed at the wheezing actor " **TaKe HiM tO ThE iNfiRmArY tO gEt HiS cHeSt LoOkEd At AnD tO SoBeR uP. He'S bEeN a NuIsAnCe EnOuGh As It Is.''**

The security wasted no time in removing the inebriated actor from the room allowing the band to resume playing and the guests to return to some semblance of normal as all eyes were drawn to the very brief scuffle. Ragdoll looked around making sure things were back to normal before returning to the table to his mother.

" **ArE yOu Ok?** " He bowed his head lifting part of the veil.

Allison smiled and gently rested her hand on the side of Ragdoll's face. "Sorry you had to deal with that Benny. Any other day I would have broken something on him or run something through him, but this isn't the studio and I can't do that anymore. Thank you for helping out my little gentledemon"

Ragdoll nodded before sitting down on a chair watching the crowd resume their dancing. The demons head lightly swayed from side to side to the music as he was enjoying himself once more. To his annoyance several different men approached Allison and Susie asking if they were ok pretending to be concerned before asking them to dance all the while Taylor was rolling his eyes lightly commenting about them being ‘vultures’. Susie was more willing to hit the dancefloor while Allison resisted telling them that she was fine, but not interested. It wasn't until Susie pulled her onto the floor to dance with a coworker was when Allison was forced out of her 'wallflower' mode. All the while Ragdoll watched keeping an eye on his mother figure and scowling every time a random man got a little too handsy with her.

His scowls were interrupted by Taylor’s persistent nudging. " **WhAt Do YoU wAnT?** " Ragdoll looked at the man who’s grin made him question who was a devil between the two of them.

"Oh nothing, just watching the ‘little boy’ pouting at his mother on the dancefloor reminding me of a certain woman’s husband from a few stories I’ve been told" The man laughed at the demon getting a raised brow from him.

" **I’m AfRaId I’m NoT fOlLoWiNg WhAt YoU’rE GeTtINg At** " Ragdoll crossed his arms trying to pay attention to Taylor, but his eye kept drifting to his mother.

"Well for starters darling, I've heard enough tales from Allison to figure out that you’re sweet little Benny.” Earning Ragdoll’s full attention, the demon’s singular eye growing wide with Taylor’s hand cutting him off before he had a chance to rebuke the statement. “Your mom has conferred a lot of information to me about her former workplace including small hints about a living toon and a plushtoon in your case. She didn’t want to worry you or your father as I’m very tight lipped and never once spilled her secrets.” Taylors expression grew soft and somber. “She’s cried many times about the things she’s seen and done there. She felt she couldn’t show it at home since she was worried about you and Tom. She had to have a strong face to support you two as she cares more about the both of you then you know.”

Ragdoll looked at the man in shock at his statement about Allison and the fact that he knew who he was even in Ragdoll form. A pang crossed his chest at Taylors statement of Allison not wanting to burden him or Tom with her woes as she was more focused on ensuring their own happiness and security over hers. Ragdoll looked back at Taylor and cautiously lifted his veil allowing Taylor to fully see his warped and ruined face.  **“HoW MuCh DiD sHe TeLl YoU aBoUt Me?”**

Taylor had to suppress his shock at seeing Benny’s face in this larger form of his. He knew instantly that the little toons pie cut eyes and little face he saw earlier wasn’t a mask like most guests would have thought as it was his real face. He assumed that the larger form that Allison once hinted at would just be a larger version of the toons normal face, not warped with large teeth, loose stitches and a singular yellow eye floating in a sea of black. Then again, she said the studio brought out either the best or worst in people as it brought out the toons more demonic form.

“Well sweet pea, the only thing she told me was how much she loved you and wished to do better by you. She only gave me a thumbnail sketch of what happened between you, your dad and her in her former workplace. She’s a sweet woman with a heart of gold who puts others before herself.”

**“ThAt ShE iS.”** Ragdoll muttered in agreement turning his attention back to Allison on the dancefloor.  **“I oWe HeR mY LiFe. ShE hAs DoNe So MuCh FoR Me To WhErE I cOuLd NeVeR rEpAy HeR kInDnEsS. ALl I cAn Do Is To tRy AnD mAkE hEr HaPpY As bEsT I cAn AnD eNjOy EvErYdAy WitH hEr aNd ToM. ThEy HaVe ShOwN mE sO mAnY tHiNgS aNd wE hAvE dOnE sO mUcH tOgeTheR tHaT eVeRyDaY wItH tHeM is SwEeTer ThAn ThE pReViOus Day. ThEy ArE tHe ClOsEsT tHiNgS To PaReNts I hAvE.”**

“You and Tom being there for her darling is more than what she dreamed for. All she wants is to give you as much of her time she has.” Taylor smiled listening to Benny’s words. “She is unable to have children due to her age now and you are as close to a son as she could possibly get.” making Ragdoll’s eye go wide before a warm smile graced the demon’s face with a small utterance of ‘Thank you.’

Ragdoll had begun to resume his supervision of the dancers on the floor before he found Taylor lightly tugging his arm.  **“HmM?”**

“Before I forget doll, now that your ever watchful mom isn’t here to ruin my fun, about that little comment I said earlier that got your mom’s knickers in a knot. Let’s just say that Thomas made a comment that people should be valued for their personalities and brains rather than their looks that had her head over heels for him. He was the only man she’s ever known that valued her for more than just her looks.”

Ragdoll tilted his head in confusion.  **“ShOuLdN’t EvErYoNe Be VaLuEd FoR tHeIr PeRsOnALiTiEs rEgArDlEsS? HoW cOmE sHe WaS sMiTtEn tHaT eAsiLy?”**

Taylor let out a sigh. “See back then women were really treated as nothing more than a man’s accessory, especially Allison. She was beautiful, had lots of money, and was very smart. She was expected to just hang off a man’s shoulder and play the supporting role. Thomas was the only man that didn’t treat her that way. Now while I don’t know exactly how they met, all I do know is that he treated her equally as anyone else and not as a trophy to be hung over one’s shoulder. He loved her for how she was, not who she was.”

The demon nodded in understanding. He could recall many times that both Tom and Allison worked on something together and they both were on par with each other. While Allison wasn’t as physically strong as Thomas, she gave it her all regardless. He remembered the times he ran back and forth with buckets of paint or tools as Allison and Tom repaired his play shed or other portions of the house that needed work. She wasn’t a slouch with a wrench which he assumed was something she picked up from the years of being married to Tom. Only if she didn’t know how to fix something was when she asked for his hand for which he had no problem showing her. Seeing that side of them along with Taylors words made a smile form on his face as to why Allison cherished her husband so much. He treated her like his equal and loved her for who she was.

The pair sat in content as Benny relaxed around Taylors company. While Taylor may have come off towards Benny a little too strong for the demon’s taste, he had to admit he appreciated the man’s level headedness and helping his mother come to terms with the studio at her own pace. He wished she could have been a little more open to him and his father, but at least she was getting help from a new found friend and coworker. He was grateful that the man had shared with him some information regarding his parents past before he was even born. He had to admit to his own growing curiosity as to their history with one another, but knew that would be for another day. 

Ragdoll sighed leaning into his chair enjoying the music that drifted throughout the room, the peace and tranquility was broken when Susie happily sat between him and Taylor letting out a loud happy sigh in kicking up her feet. “So you boys having fun?” she beamed at the two males.

**“I gUeSs.”** Ragdoll watched Allison dance around the room with guy, after guy, after guy as it started to look like every male in the room wanted to dance with her earning a small scowl on his face. It seemed like every man was crawling out of the woodwork now that his mother was stuck on the dancefloor.

Taylor looked up at the frown forming on the demon’s face. “I dunno darling. That look says that you’re not happy with your mom out there galavanting around the room.

“ **I jUsT dOn'T liKe PeOpLe gEttInG tOo FaMiLiAr WiTh HeR bEcAuSe It ReMiNdS mE oF a PaCk of DoGs ChaSinG a BoNe Or At leAsT tHaT's HoW ToM pUt It.** " Ragdoll crossed his arms turning his attention back towards Allison. “ **I knOw She DoEsN’t hAvE mUcH oF a ChOiCe As It ComEs WiTh tHe JoB hAvInG to WinE aNd DinE to EaRn WorK, bUt StilL. ToM dOeSn’t LiKe It, I dOn’t Like It.** " Ragdoll lightly growled. He understood that unfortunately being in the film industry requires a certain level of wining and dining as Tom had described it to him, but he wasn’t a fool as to the looks in the men’s eyes as they danced with his mother. They were eyeing her like someone eyes a piece of meat at the grocery store.

Susie listened to the demon as he proceeded to rant about his distaste for how the other people were looking at his mother and that he wished that she didn’t have to go dancing in the public eye to get her name out there. He wanted her to be happy and to leave the dancing to the stage for a movie or privately with Tom rather than with strangers who weren’t deserving of her time. Benny then ranted on how Tom likes his alone time with her as he doesn’t get it very often due to both of their jobs. Simply a soft dance, relaxing together or simply being in the others company was what he desired most. To Susie it surprised her that he was so blunt, perhaps it’s being in his larger demonic form that made him more true to his innermost feelings rather than his smaller toonish self. She found it adorable seeing the little toon demon act like a mini Tom when it came to Allison ranting away. It almost made her a bit jealous. 

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Susie reached over and took a small sip of her water she left on the table.

Ragdoll's head immediately looked down at her with his eye full of confusion  **"HuH?"**

Susie rolled her eyes "I said; what are you gonna do about it?" She gestured to the dancefloor. "You don't like Allison dancing with gents of ill intent then why don't you put on your dancing shoes and go out there." 

Ragdoll tilted his head and looked down as his shoes. Susie loudly groaned "Not literally cotton for brains, I mean go out there and dance with her to keep the other guys away!"

" **But She’S mY MoM aNd tHaT wOuLd Be So AwKwArd** ." The demon mumbled curling in on himself in embarrassment.

“There is no harm with a child dancing with their parents honeybun, and besides, you aren’t doing anything romantic. you’re just gonna be her, what 7 foot tall give or take, bodyguard till the night is over.” Taylor laughed at the shy demon who muttered about how he wasn’t much of a dancer and that she should dance with someone who could before his voice became a low mumbling.

Susie loudly groaned and got up from her chair and grabbed Ragdolls hands pulling him out of his chair with the demon squeaking in surprise. " **W-WhAt aRe YoU dOiNg?!** "

Susie grabbed his hands placing them around her waist and dragged him onto the dancefloor haphazardly dancing "You'll thank me later."

She moved around the floor with Ragdoll trying to catch up as she was doing less dancing and more dragging all the while Taylor was nearly rolling with laughter at the demon’s expense. Ragdoll was stumbling over the motions until Susie all but slammed him into Allison while she grabbed Allison's dance partner and dragged him off.

Allison was stunned at the initial encounter until she realized what Susie did and who was her new dance partner. She giggled at Benny's singular eye swirling around in confusion before he lightly shook it away, looks like he still has some toon aspects in this form. Ragdoll sheepishly smiled before Allison gently grasped onto the demon’s hands earning a confused look from him. “Remember when I tried to teach you how to dance all those years ago?” earning a nod from Ragdoll. “Lets try that again.”

Ragdoll allowed her to move his hands freely and she positioned him close to her with one hand on her waist and the other holding hers. She slowly moved her feet allowing the demon to mimic her steps as she slowly began to lead him on the dancefloor. Allison had to inwardly chuckle as it felt so different trying to teach the toon how to dance when he is in his larger form. It was cute when he’s little and his short stature could barely make the steps cause of his short legs, but now he could easily make those steps and then some. He was slow and patient as she lead him around with the demon’s singular eye watching his footing making sure that he wouldn’t step on her. Taylor had decided to join the fray and snagged Susie from her dance partner and began to dance around Benny and Allison lightly encouraging the demon to try and move a little faster to the beat of the song. Ragdoll however was too shy and nervous to attempt such and act, along with the fact that he didn’t know how to dance very well. 

Allison was more than happy to go at a pace the suited the toon as she didn’t quite know how much of his normal toon logic would appear in his larger form. Benny was notorious for tripping when dancing and having little stars circling his head before they would disappear. The last thing she wanted was for him to do that in his much larger form and to have the same cartoon logic which would be difficult to explain away. Plus the last thing she wanted was the demon to trip and fall on her as he was heavier in his larger form. As it was she already knew she was gonna have a few questions from other actors and actresses as to who is her 7 foot tall dance partner.

The angel and demon pair danced slowly for awhile until a familiar tune began to play from the band immediately catching Ragdoll’s attention. A thoughtful expression crossed his face as he looked down at his mother figure smiling.

**“AlLisOn?”** earning her attention.  **“ReMeMbEr aLl ThOse TimEs tHat ToM dIdN’t AttEnd YouR eVeNts WhiLe You Had To Go AloNe?”** earning a small nod.  **“He tOlD me ThAt He fEarS ThaT His PeRsOnAliTy And ImAgE wiLl TarNisH YouRs As He wAntS tHe BesT fOr You. ThIs is PrObAbLy The BesT SoNg FrOm HiM To You DuRiNg ThOsE TiMes.”**

Ragdoll raised his head and began to sing while leading Allison slowly around the dancefloor in a waltz. 

" **You can dance, You can dance with the guy who gave you the eye let him hold you tight. Laugh and Sing, but while we're apart don't give your heart to anyone.**

**Please don't forget who's waiting at home and in whose arms you're gonna be. So darling, save the last dance for me.** "

Ragdoll's voice drowned out the singer on stage as he was amplifying his song as well as singing the backup vocals with his 2nd mouth hidden under his vest. Allison just smiled and went along with the demons song and dance. She was already well aware as to why Tom very rarely accompanies her to any sort of gathering within the film industry. He had commented to her in the past that he felt his job and position would jeopardize hers and her chance of gaining recognition. He wanted her to take the spotlight while he remained hidden in the shadows. While she personally didn’t like him doing that, she was well aware as to why, given her side of the family’s view on their marriage. It pained her that how her family treated her forever left a mark on Tom as he was told that he ‘wasn’t in her league’ and would ‘only drag her down’.

The other dancers looked on in awe at the tall 'man's' performance whom was filling the room. Susie had to admit that she herself was astonished at the demons singing talent even in his Ragdoll form, as for the longest time his voice was warped and barely recognizable. It wasn't exactly a secret he had been visiting Sammy for music lessons, but who knew they would pan out in such a manner. Though she had to chuckle as she could only imagine how Sammy must have behaved with being alone with Benny for an extended period of time, she made a mental note to ask him later about how the music lessons went.

Taylor looked on in awe at the demon Benny’s performance with his mother as he was pleasantly surprised at the toons singing talent. He had only lightly heard about how Benny was a good singer, but having never met the toon he never knew how he sounded. He could see why Allison was so proud of the little demon as he took after her in his ability to sing. Listening to Benny’s choice in song brought a smile to his face. He had heard from Allison about how she got together with her husband and the hardships that followed, but it was nice to see a little plushtoon devil filling in the cracks that had been formed. The little toon was mending a hole he had no clue was there long before he was born.

Once Ragdoll wrapped up the song, the crowd cheered and clapped at the performance earning a completely pink face from the demon along with Allison's laughter. Ragdoll soon found himself rather popular with the ladies as a cluster of women gathered around him asking all sorts of questions and some even going so far as to give him their phone number. The overwhelmed demon let out a small distressed whine from the sudden attention with Allison doing her best to fend off the fangirls all the while Susie laughed at the demon's misfortune. Even taylor had to admit that Ragdoll was quite a melodious gentledemon; he's a lady killer. If he didn’t know who the ‘man’ was, he himself would be making a pass at him.

The last of the women seeking Ragdolls attention were chased away while Allison grumbled curses under her breath so Benny couldn't hear her, heaven forbid he hears her swear like his father. She looked up at the demon and tiredly smiled "Let's go home." She had to admit that she had enough for one day.

Ragdoll couldn't agree more as he accompanied Allison to the reception desk to collect her belongings while Taylor and Susie followed. Allison stopped and looked at his physique giggling. "You're gonna have to go back to normal, it would be strange if I walked in with a child and walked out with a 'man'."

Ragdoll looked down at his body realizing what she meant and quickly headed to the restroom. He had to admit he didn't think things through when he stuffed his outfit in his hammerspace. It was much more difficult to use his hammerspace in Ragdoll form and opted to try to revert to normal. While he normally would have dumped the ink to return to normal it would cause a panic if his ink sloshed all over the floor. He willed the ink to return to it's void slowly shrinking down in size unlike his dump and run method. Once he was back down to normal size, he quickly crawled out from under the suit and folded it back up and opened his hammerspace. He pulled out his normal suit and slid the larger one back in and redressed.

While Benny was away to change size, Taylor beamed at Allison making her flinch from his eager grin, she knew that look in his eye.

“So daaaaarling.” The man cooed as he stepped towards her resting his head on her shoulders. “When can little Benny come over to play in my workshop?”

Allison lightly pinched the man’s nose prying his head off her shoulders before letting him go chuckling. “That will be when he’s ready for it. I’m not too comfortable taking him out too much, but I know he needs to get out once in awhile.”

“You know full well Taylor is the best tailor in town.” Susie piped up joining the man. “I’m sure Benny can afford to learn a thing or two from him since we won’t be around forever and he will have to have some skills that can net him some money. The sooner he learns the trade the better.”

A frown formed on Allison’s face. “I know, I just don’t want to force it on him.” She had to admit that she knew she wasn’t immortal and who knew how long the toon’s life span was if he even is capable of aging at all. Both her and Tom won’t be around forever to hold Benny’s hand and he’ll need to learn how to take over on the house and how to earn an income sometime. It was a series of thoughts she didn’t want to entertain so early on.

“Now I know you’re telling the truth pumpkin, but let’s leave the depressing talk for some other time.” Taylor waved away Susie's comment. “Let us focus on the now as it seems your baby has returned.”

Allison looked over her shoulder to see Benny jogging up to them with a big grin on his face before leaping into Allison’s arms with her hugging him tightly. She cradled the toon in her arm before looking back at her two companions. “I think this will be my cue to call it a night.”

Taylor smiled warmly before taking a small bow “It was a pleasure to enjoy the evening with you Allison darling and same to you Benny. I’m glad to have finally met the darling little baby Allison speaks so fondly about.”

Susie chuckled before turning to her fellow actress. “I had more fun hanging with you lot than anyone else. I’m glad I came as you guys never cease to entertain me.”

“Well I’m glad you all had fun this evening as I’m sure my little one is ready to go home.” Allison chuckled as Benny let out a small yawn.

“Yeah, the little cutie needs his bedrest as do we all.” Taylor glanced at his watch before lightly hugging Allison. “I’ll see you later darling.”

The ground all made the small rounds of hugging each other and final words of farewell where shared before they all went their separate ways leaving Allison with Benny in her arms. The actress flagged down a valet driver requesting for their vehicle for which the young man happily fetched for them. Once they were in the car, Benny opted to take a nap since transforming was a little tiring to him and he had a busy day. Allison just chuckled at the sleepy demon and turned on the radio to play a little music on the drive home. 

The drive home was blissful as the hour was late and most of the sidewalks and roads had been rolled up for the night with very few people out. Allison was thankful things were smooth sailing and quiet as even she had to admit to her own level of exhaustion, but needed to get home so she could put Benny to bed and get some rest herself. Upon pulling into the driveway she was shocked to see Tom’s car. He had told her the job was gonna take up most of the weekend and it was strange for him to be home so soon.

"Benny" Allison lightly patted the toon on his cheek earning a small grumble. "C'mon sleepy head, we're home."

Benny lightly grumbled and rolled over earning a chuckle from his mother before she scooped him up in her arms and carried him out of the car. Benny groaned as he was waking up realizing they were home when he heard the familiar sounds if the door opening and was met with a dull glow of a lamp in the living room. 

Thomas heard the sounds of the door opening and rose from the couch to greet his wife at the door and froze. It looked like an angel had stepped into the home carrying Benny and he knew it was his wife, but was completely smitten by her attire. He had no clue she had such an outfit as it strongly resembled the wedding dress she wore when he walked her down the aisle.

Pink dusted his cheeks as he turned away to hide his embarrassment "H-How was the party?"

Allison immediately saw the look in her husbands face and how he turned away. A small smile graced her face as she set Benny down before clearing her throat.

"I will dance, I will dance with the guy who gave me the eye and I'll hold him tight. Laugh and sing. But while we're apart I won't give my heart to anyone. I won't forget who's waiting at home and in whose arms I'm gonna be. So darling, I saved the last dance for you."

Allison walked up to Tom and rested her hands on his cheeks making him look at her and kissed him. She held the kiss for awhile before breaking away and edged Tom's hands to her waist and in her hand as she gently led him in a small dance. Benny took over on the song and continued to sing for his mother as she and Thomas quietly and slowly danced together each leaning their heads on the others shoulders.

Benny felt happy for his parents. They cherished each other so much and sought out their quiet time as often as their busy lives allowed. His admiration didn't last long as Allison scooped him up hugging him between herself and Thomas as the couple both hugged the little demon. Even though they were bound together by love, vows and a wedding band, they now had a little horned figure that further cemented their love for one another and the love they shared for their toon in between.

**Author's Note:**

> Taylor is a character that was inspired off some old family friends that ironically worked in the film industry. Taylor's mannerism of speech isn't meant to be taken as a stereotype nor done in offense as his speech is literally how my families friend spoke. There is no exaggeration. The period typical sexism that Allison faced was considered common place during the 30's as well as some of the things she faced later in the 60's. Now the way I wrote the short and how the film industry is portrayed, is based off testimony from members of my family who was in the film industry during the 60's.
> 
> On a different note. I love depicting the complex relationship between Tom and Allison. Their relationship's early days is a product of them defying the expectations of the time period. Allison coming from a wealthy upper class family and Tom coming from a hard working middle class family. There are also some other factors in regards to their marriage but that is a story for some other time ;)


End file.
